Traditionally, security systems have been utilized for detecting and preventing various types of malware. Unfortunately, such security systems have generally exhibited various limitations in detecting and preventing malware that changes domain name system settings.
For example, traditional security systems may detect and address malicious domain name system changer malware only if the security systems have a signature for the malware executable. If the malware does not match a signature, it may be allowed to run on a machine undisturbed. Additionally, turnaround time involved in submitting a sample of domain name system changer malware to a security system and getting a response is significantly high. Further, cleaning performed by traditional security systems is often incomplete with respect to domain name system settings. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.